Untitled
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Padme deal with having to tell their young twins they are having another baby.


**This is just a really quick idea I had a few days ago. Not easy to write since I have absolutely zero experience with explaining this stuff to kids. I mean, my sibling and I were both adopted so I didn't really understand this stuff until I was like... 10 or something. I might do a second chapter someday continuing where it leaves off, but I might not. I think it's funny just leaving it like this.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

They hadn't exactly planned for it to happen. But as the medical droid finished it's final calculations confirming it, slowly the reality dawned on them. They were going to have another baby. The thought filled them both with such joy at the prospect of having another child. A little brother or sister for Luke and Leia to play with. Another cute little baby for them to fuss over and spoil. Padme glanced at her husband who stood diligently by her side. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had a huge smile plastered on his face and even without the Force she knew he was just as excited as she was. Sensing she was staring at him, he turned his face to her and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Another baby. She could hardly believe it. Luke and Leia were handfuls enough already but still the prospect of another child joining their growing family pleased her. In her head she was already making plans. When the twins had been born they had little choice but to reveal their secret marriage and that had resulted in headline-making scandal as their superiors spent weeks determining what to do about the situation. During that time, they had taken leave from all responsibilities and retired to the Lake Country on Naboo to instead focus on their new borns. And after nearly six months, decisions were made. Anakin had nearly lost his place among the Jedi but Obi-Wan had stood up for them, pleading with them to let him stay and despite restrictions the council had placed on him, barring him from ever reaching the rank of Master, he was able to maintain his place with the Jedi as well as his rank in the Grand Army of the Republic. As for Padme, while there were some who opposed her for her forbidden relationship with her husband, majority of her people still believed her a capable leader and one who held their best interests in the Senate. The Queen and her successor both permitted her keep working in the Senate to represent Naboo and the Chommell sector- roles she was glad to keep. For this new baby, Padme was sure her maternity leave would not be as long as it had been. Returning to the Senate after being away for over six months had taken a toll on her getting caught up and with the Senate still on shaky ground even after almost five years since Palpatine, she could not risk being away too long.

After checking out of the medical facility, the two of them climbed into the speeder and took a moment to just dream. Anakin turned and smiled at her, his left hand slowly coming to rest on her still flat stomach. "I can't believe we're having another one," He muttered, the smile on his face contagious as he stared at her.

"Neither can I," She said, "But I'm happy."

He gave a small nod, "Yeah, so am I…" He let out a small laugh, "Luke and Leia will flip," He said, and his smile dropped as his face went slightly pale. "How-how do we… how do we… explain this?" He asked. "I mean, we don't tell them _everything_ but…"

Padme bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that. Caught up in the joy of this new baby, she had forgotten that their precocious four-year-olds would no doubt have questions that they were not ready to hear the answers to. "I don't know," She said, "We don't have to tell them right away…"

"What if they sense it?" He asked, "Their senses aren't as good as mine, but what if they do? Then we have to tell them."

She let out a sigh, "We'll wait… as long as we can." As much as she wanted to tell her children the good news, neither she nor Anakin knew how to best explain it to them in a way that they would accept and have it not be one of those made up stories of conception that involve some animal swooping in with a baby.

"Yes, and in the mean time we'll just tell them you put on weight."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she swatted him none too gently on the arm. "Really? Is that honestly how you talk to your wife? I'm carrying your child!"

He chuckled lightly as he leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead to hers, "Yes you are. And you are so beautiful when you do." He tried to kiss her to try an appease her but she wasn't going to fall for it so quickly.

"We're not hiding it _that_ long, Anakin," She said, "Just until we know what to say to them."

—

The day they had to tell the twins came faster than either parent expected. Anakin had been right that the twins could sense something was out of place and while they could have potentially said it was because they noticed how their father now looks at her or how she is almost always sick in the mornings and evenings, Anakin and Padme both knew that it was the Force. And while they tried to play it off to buy more time, give Padme another chance to talk it through with her mother and sister, they knew that it had to be done soon. Reluctantly, they decided to tell their twins one evening after dinner.

With their plates mostly cleared, and everyone at the table knowing that something was going to happen, Padme was the first to break the silence. "Luke, Leia," She started, feeling Anakin's fingers wrap around hers in a gesture of support, "There's something we want to tell you…" She took a breath and felt the words she wanted to say lump in her throat for a moment before she could speak, "In a few months, you're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

The twins stared at them blankly and for a moment, they wondered how much the twins really did know. Did one of their classmates tell them?

Leia was the first to speak, "What?" She asked, her eyes widened in surprise, "Where is she?"

Padme smiled at her daughter, "Well, she might be a _he_ -"

"You don't know?" Leia asked, "How can you not know?"

"It's too early to tell, Leia," Anakin said, "We'll probably know in the next few months-"

"It's going to take months?" Luke asked, "It only takes a few days for the stuff you order on the holonet!"

Anakin and Padme exchanged a nervous look before they returned their attention to their children, "Well," Padme started, "babies don't come from the holonet so-"

"But what about Winter?" Luke asked, "Senator Organa just picked her up one day."

Anakin coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm leaving this to you," He whispered to her and she rolled her eyes. Of course he would leave the messy part to her.

"Yes, that does happen sometimes but… but that's not how _this_ is happening."

Leia let out a groan, "Where is the baby coming from then? The Unknown Regions?"

"Sorta," Anakin grumbled, letting out a low groan when Padme kicked him under the table.

"Right now," Padme said, her voice strained as she tried to remain calm and patient with the twins, "The baby is right here," She said, pointing to her belly.

"…huh?" Luke's mouth fell open and his face twisted in confusion while Leia leaned back in her seat with a raised brow.

"The baby is growing," Padme said, "It's growing inside me and in a few months, he or she will be ready to come out and meet you."

"But…" Luke crossed his arms and looked at Leia, "How did it get _in_ there?"

Padme smirked as she turned her head to look at her husband. "Ask your father."

END


End file.
